From Hell to Heaven
by PokeKidFiction
Summary: A few years after the tragic death of one of Kevin's Pokemon, his Houndoom tries to keep him from dwelling on the tragic event. Pokemonxhuman lemon YAOI gay pokemon and human sex.


One shot

Disclaimer Pokemon is copyright to its copyright holders.  
I hold no claim on the Pokemon franchise nor do I intend to make money from the Pokemon franchise. In adition, I will not receive any money from this fanfiction story, neither directly nor indirectly.  
Author's note This story contains YAOI lemons. This simply means gay sex. This story deals with a male human X other Pokemon of the same gender.  
Don't like? Then fear not! Getting away from this page is very easy! Still reading? You no longer have the right to complain about the explicit content! You were farely warned. :)

Kevin was a sixteen year old X-Pokemon trainer.  
Back when he was younger, he traveled across the world to many different places. He traveled in Johto and won third place in the Pokemon league tournament.  
When he whent to Kanto shortly after his accomplishment, he scored fifth place in that region's league.  
In Sinnoh, he collected 6 badges, but due to a tragic death on his team, he did not complete his journey.  
Kevin stared at the ceiling knowing he should finish his essay.  
Today was April twenty-sixth. Quite an ordinary day for most people, holding no national or international significance.  
On April twenty-sixth, 2010 Kevin's best friend met her downfall.  
"No! No, get outa there!" Kevin's own voice resonated through his head.  
Images of the disaster shown vividly in his mind. The sight of her dead body. The sight of the rubble.  
"Liiiiaaaaaa!"  
The image of his starter Pokemon being squashed beneath the rockslide in MT. Coronet was more than he could bare.  
He knew he needed to not dwell on this tragity, but it just kept coming back in such vivid detail.  
There he was again. So helpless.  
He tried to get to the Pokemon as quick as possible, calling on the assistance of his Gabite and Machoke. When they found the lifeless body of his Maganium covered in rubble, he couldn't stop the utter and complete dispair which gripped every fiber of his being.  
He just wanted to die. He attempted to throw himself in to the water which was in the cave, but his Machoke took it upon herself to release his Gyarados from its Pokeball to save him.  
He had yelled at his Pokemon "Let me die! Do you hate me this much? Will you not even let me kill myself? Are you that selfish?"  
The Pokemon were just as upset as Kevin, but realized they couldn't go crazy like him. Instead they comforted him and consoled him.  
When Kevin fell asleep in his own tears, the Pokemon carried him back to the nearest town.  
Back in the present, the second Pokemon Kevin ever captured came up to him and attempted to comfort him once again.  
The Houndoom licked his trainer's sholder comfortingly as the trainer once again dissolved in to tears.  
The Houndoom was the only one of Kevin's Pokemon which really understood his trainer's deep fealings of dispair, regret and pain.  
It was more then just the fact that Lia was Kevin's starter although that of corse was part of it. No, the real reason was that Lia and Kevin were in a, well, relationship which whent a little beyond trainer and Pokemon bonding.  
The Houndoom had caught the two having sex in the forest. All of Kevin's Pokemon were in their Pokeballs with the exception of Lia and him. Kevin had told the hellhound to go out and find barries, which of corse he did. He had bountiful luck hunting however and was back much sooner than Kevin anticipated.  
Kevin was so embarrassed, it was comical.  
"Thanks Page." The trainer said to the Houndoom.  
The houndoom, Page, licked his trainer's face and the trainer oddly blushed.  
Page lay down beside his trainer.  
From this angle, he noticed something a bit strange looking and decided to investigate.  
On further inspection he realized his trainer had a hard on. Was it perhaps that the trainer may have fealings for him?  
The Houndoom decided to test his theory and gave his trainer a deliberate firm lick on his bulge. The trainer seemed caught off guard for a moment but very receptive.  
"OK, success." The Houndoom thought.  
He gave it another firm lick. When the trainer did not protest again, but rather petted Page's head in a way that yelled "Go on", the Houndoom knew that they were about to have a lot of fun.  
He wined and pawed at the barrier of Kevin's Bluejeans. The trainer, clearly getting the desired message, removed the barrier and Page began licking Kevin's rod through the trainer's underware.  
Kevin was experiencing unexpected pleasure.  
The hellhound licked the fabric covering Kevin's cock and after a little bit commanded that Kevin remove the final barrier.  
Kevin slid the cloth down his legs revealing one of the hottest bodies the Houndoom had ever seen.  
He began licking Kevin's manhood in ernest.  
Kevin reached around the Houndoom and gripped the hellhound's erect beauty and began to jerk Page off. Page was very very pleased at this new developement. He began to lick Kevin's cock with longer softer strokes, awaiting the reward of Kevin's cum hitting his mouth..  
"I'm gonna...gonna cum." Kevin panted.  
"Yes!" The hellhound mentally cheered.  
Sure enough his trainer released a large quantity of semen into Page's face. Page greedily licked up the seed from his face and licked Kevin's cock to get the remainder of the sweet cum.  
After he had came, Kevin slowed down his masturbation of the hellish dog a bit, prolonging Page's pleasure.  
Inevidibly though, the Hellhound came, his cum spilling all over the brand new carpet.  
Up until this point, Page had not really thought about what he was doing.  
It felt right, his heart said it was right, his mind said it was right, but still something inside of him said this is wrong.  
He had already came (no pun intended) to far to go back now.  
Page could tell by his trainer's posture that he planned to have Page inside of him, but Page thought he could change that. He attempted to assume the position of a female presenting herself to the dominate male for breeding.  
Kevin's mouth dropped open commicly.  
"You... You want me to mount you?" He gasped in astonishment.  
"Houuu." Page responded.  
"What a gift. Thank you Page, thank you so much." Kevin thanked the Houndoom senseerly.  
He occwardly got to his feet, some cum dripping from his hand and his manhood.  
The thought occured to him he'd have to clean this up, and soon. But it could wait. It could wait, or maybe it couldn't, but he for sure couldn't wait.  
Kevin knew it was a rare occurrence for a male Pokemon to allow its trainer to mount him and he may not get the opportunity for a long time. Despite this, he still wanted the powerhouse ramming in and out of his asshole. This could wait for another time, however.  
He decided to do the Pokemon a favor for allowing him this great opportunity.  
Kevin bent down and pulled the hellhound's ass gently apart with his hands and stuck his toung into the hound's anus.  
He gave it several licks causing Houndoom to shiver with a unique fealing.  
He stuck his toung deep into this canine's hole, loving that his precious Page.  
When he was done, the hound made a kind of wining noise.  
"Don't worry." Kevin told him. "You're about to get something real great.  
Kevin began to mount Page. He grasped the Pokemon's body in order to gain leverage to thrust. And thrust he did.  
With the first thrust, the hellhound howled with a feral pleasure.  
"I'm not hurting you am I?" Kevin asked, rather concerned.  
As a response, the demonic lover pushed back against Kevin.  
Kevin began to thrust in and out of the flaming canine.  
"Houuuuuuuuun!" The Houndoom howled in pleasure.  
Kevin wasn't sure if he was in hell or heaven.  
His heart mind and soul said heaven, but he was fucking a hound from hel, so...  
Kevin bit down softly on Page's back as he thrust faster and faster. Stars flashed before Kevin's eyes as he knew he was close to cumming.  
He didn't want this to end.

He decided to make the most of it and thrust deeply into Houndoom's cavern. He pulled out again and thrust deeply. He did this 4 times before staying and cumming, shooting torrents into the Pokemon.  
Kevin felt he was going to fall unconcious. He was so happy.  
He heard a door open which seemed miles away.  
"What the fuck!" He heard a voice which sounded earily like his mother's say.  
"Goh-wa?" Kevin said before falling asleep.

I've not gotten a review yet but every story but this one has a hundred or more views. Most likely at the time you are reading this it may already have 100.  
I don't know, please review if you want more YAOI goodness. 


End file.
